Vandon
".....Fucking monkeys." - 'Final Words' Moff Vandon was the Imperial Moff for the Tchan Sector, and the man responsible for the Occupation of Dirakan. He owned a listening post on the planet, which was infiltrated and embarrassed at the hands of the Party and the natives. Fearing defamation and loss of face among his peers, he retaliated harshly, censoring any discussion about the planet and framing his own subordinate Cen as the real traitor. Involvement The Moff Behind The Scenes Originally a rather hands-off overseer, it was the infiltration of his facility that kicked his vengeance into overdrive. Presumably upon the Star Destroyers that appeared as the Party escaped into hyperspace, all mention of him has been off-screen. He had left the natives to their own devices for a long time, the presence of Tuka's Pirates a testament to what little attention he paid, but he ceased to do so upon learning of what happened. Ordering an assault on the villages, his people slaughtered the Echo, and killed some of Tuka's numbers as well when they came to their defence. What few made it onto the pirate vessels avoided a worse fate, as the those that remained were forced to scatter and hide. Some were taken captive as leverage for good behaviour, while Duna started a one-woman war against the Moff, albeit futilely. The Deafening Destruction Many moons later, the party returned in force, allied with Tuka's Pirates once more to lead an assault on the listening post. Egged on by the appearance of propaganda videos courtesy of the Moff, holding Rosto at gunpoint and labeling the whole escapade an unwarranted aggression by the natives against hard-working Imperials, Duna was keener than ever to wipe them out. The assault saw many casualties on both sides, especially with the appearance of two Sith within the complex. As Duna and Yeni infiltrated the facility, commandeering a walker briefly, then freeing Rosto and a maimed imprisoned Cen from the brig, the rest of the party took part in the mayhem outside. All the while, Moff Vandon observed from the command center, seemingly unmoved and undeterred. With the elder Sith growing tired of the charade and joining the battle, forcing Tuka to withdraw his troops, the Party then fled back to their ship, unsure of their next move. Unseen by all, Duna stayed behind and rushed back into the complex in search of the power generator. Using her uncanny precision to disrupt the key circuits, she hurried out to escape the explosion, only to run into the Moff, defiant to the last and refusing to let her escape again. A fierce duel broke out between the two, Duna using her phenomenal agility to dodge otherwise fatal shots, though even her skills weren't enough to see her through unscathed, several shots hitting home. Her adrenaline running high, Duna returned the pain in kind, and with seconds to go until detonation, she screamed a primal yell before smashing her staff across Vandon's head, the staff splintering on impact. Coughing up blood, Vandon gave her one last look of disdain, weakly growling "...fucking monkeys." before collapsing to the ground. Presumably his body was engulfed in the ensuing explosion, Duna just barely escaping out of the nearby windows.Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Imperials Category:Moff Category:Deceased